


So Damn Lucky

by justanothersong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M, Gen, Humor, Meta, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Jensen Ackles' wife.</p><p>Off-screen happenings during <i>The French Mistake</i>; not really RPF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Lucky

They kept separating him from Sam, whenever they put in their appearances on the ‘set’. It was hard enough trying to get some headway into getting to their home universe or whatever it should be called, and trying to keep away from that creepily chipper Misha guy, without this or that production assistant whisking Dean or his brother away towards a makeup trailer or something equally as irritating.

But Dean did his best not to get angry, not to lash out at anyone, and roll with the punches where he could. For one, he was certain this Jensen dude didn’t need to deal with the fallout from Dean blowing up at some poor flunky on set. And it seemed it was a million years ago, but he had put in some solid grunt work on a set before, and hell, he had been good at it. They were hard-working people just doing their jobs, and he couldn’t fault them for that.

He had just escaped another flurry of makeup artists and costuming people when a tall and gawky PA with a wide smile and a drawling manner of speech stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey Mr. Ackles, Bob wanted me to let you know that Danneel is waiting in your trailer.”

Jensen turned and frowned at the man. “Danneel?” he echoed. Did no one around here have a normal name?!

The PA nodded. “Yeah, you know… oh, sorry. Should I say Mrs. Ackles?”

Dean blanched. This sure as hell wasn’t in the brochure.

“Oh, uh, yeah, great, thanks, uh…” he stammered.

The gawky man’s face lit up in a smile. “Garth,” he supplied.

“Yeah, thanks Garth,” Dean responded quickly. “I’ll just… go see… my wife.”

 

Part of Dean wanted to stay as far away from his other-self’s trailer as possible. It was weird enough, knowing that Sam’s alter-ego had married fake-Ruby; the idea of the two of them together, in any universe, turned his stomach. What hell might be waiting for him in his trailer?

But then there was the curiosity. Who could it be? Had this Jensen guy taken a demon bride, just like Sam? Could it be Lilith? Or Meg? Maybe someone else. Who had played an important role in Dean’s life, who else might have been some kind of guest star on the tv series of his day to day?

Names flew around his head. There was Lisa, of course. That one would hurt. If Lisa was his wife, would that make Ben his son? His honest to god blood-related offspring? Because some part of Dean still thought the boy was his; some part of him seemed to know, beyond Lisa’s denials and his own need to pretend otherwise, that Ben was his. Part of him was glad for it.

He had started moving towards the trailer, his feet seemingly taking each step of their own accord, not caring about the whirlwind of hopes and fears and horrors swirling about in Dean’s mind. He had just taken the first step up the short metal stairway when another name, another beautiful face, popped into his mind and made him choke on the air.

Jo. What if it was Jo? What if he opened this door and she stood there, alive and well and beautiful, smiling at him? What if she had her life back, had a good life here, with no demons or dead fathers or hunter’s legacies? What if he had married her in this place, in this life?

What if he opened that door and Jo Harvelle was waiting for him? How could he leave this place if she were there? How could he go back to a world where his friend was dead?

Ruby was dead, after all, but seemed to be enjoying her other existence as Sam’s little woman.

 

He stopped with his hand halfway to the door, not sure of how to proceed. There could be untold horrors waiting for him there; there could be some kind of redemption, seeing an old friend living a life she deserved. For one of the few times in his life, Dean had no idea what to do.

She made the decision for him, spotting his shadow against the trailer’s window.

“Baby, is that you?” a voice called, familiar and yet not. It certainly wasn’t anyone he had feared (hoped) it might be, but it still smacked of familiarity, though Dean couldn’t place it. The worry that had held him in place dissipated, leaving Dean to break free and open the door.

 

The woman was a knockout. Delicate features, bright auburn hair, and a smile that turned up just slightly on one side, as though she knew a delicious little secret and was about to tell you all about it. Dean’s breath caught in his throat; he knew that face, that smile. He couldn’t believe it.

She stepped forward, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. “There you are,” she breathed quietly. “Was wondering when you’d turn up. I came up to surprise you and you were out goofing around with Jared, of all things.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, sorry,” he mumbled. He was beginning to blush, certain he could feel the warmth of her hands even through his layers of denim and flannel.

Her smile grew. “You okay, baby?” she asked.

Dean nodded. He wanted to respond, play the part and make his exist, the way Sam had managed to deal with fake-Ruby, but his heart was pounding in his chest and the flush on his face made him feel as though his skin was burning.

He knew her after all, her name repeating in his head while he cursed this Jensen guy for being so damn lucky.

He had married _Rhonda Hurley_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
